The Story of Us
by Sherry Hani
Summary: Kebersamaan tidak diukur dari seberapa sering kita bertemu, tapi diukur dari seberapa besar niat kamu ingin menemuinya disela kesibukanmu./"Han. Kamu dimana?"/"Aku di jalan."/"Oh, dijalan ya." Aku berusaha menutupi rasa kecewaku/"I love you so much, Hannie."


Kebersamaan tidak diukur dari seberapa sering kita bertemu, tapi diukur dari seberapa besar niat kamu ingin menemuinya disela kesibukanmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story : Sherry Hani**_

_Genre : Romance_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Aku mempunyai seseorang yang amat sangat kucintai, kami jarang bertemu dikarenakan tempat tinggal kami yang berjauhan. Kangen? Jangan ditanya. Seperti pagi ini, entah ini pagi yang keberapa aku lewati tanpanya.

"Pagi, Sakura."

"Pagi, ayah."

Kulirik kursi dimana ibu biasa mendudukinya "_pagi, ibu"_

Ayah tiba-tiba menyenggolku, "hey, jangan bersedih begitu."

Aku meringis kecil, akh, beliau tahu sekali kalau aku tengah merindukan ibu

"Ibumu sudah bahagia di surga."

Pandangan ayah melembut, ada senyum hangat terpancar diwajahnya. Mau tak mau akupun ikut tersenyum

"Iya, ayah benar. Ibu sudah bahagia sekarang."

"Kalau begitu siapkan sarapan," selepas berkata begitu ayah beranjak keluar, melakukan kegiatan rutinnya setiap pagi - membaca koran seraya ditemani secangkir kopi

Ku sapu pandanganku kepenjuru rumah, rumah sungguh berbeda pasca ditinggal ibu.

"Kakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak."

Seorang anak kecil tengah menarik-narik ujung gaun tidurku. Adik bungsuku baru bangun tidur, dia tengah mengucek matanya seraya menguap kecil. Kusejajarkan tubuhku setinggi adikku yang baru berumur 4 tahun tersebut. Ku acak-acak rambutnya lembut, hatiku miris, adikku harus kehilangan kasih sayang ibuku diumur semuda ini.

Dia bergerak-gerak gelisah, "pipiiiiiiis."

Aku tertawa geli, "yuk."

Kubimbing adikku ke kamar kecil, dia masih belum bisa buang air kecil sendiri.

Selepas mengantarkan adikku aku mulai menyibukkan diri di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk adikku yang satu lagi. Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Sakura Haruno, aku anak kedua dari 4 bersaudara. Aku adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya dikeluarga ini. Selepas kepergian ibuku otomatis semua tanggung jawab rumah tangga jatuh padaku, aku harus mengurus rumah, belanja, bahkan mengurus saudara-saudaraku. Akibat kesibukanku ini aku jadi tak bisa keluar rumah.

Kakakku bernama Sasori, aku sayang padanya, namun sayangnya dia menyandang bisu-tuli semenjak lahir, beruntung dia sudah lulus sekolah hingga dia bisa membantuku di rumah. Sedangkan adikku bernama Gaara, dia masih kelas 3 SMP, dan yang terakhir adalah Kankorou, adik bungsuku yang rencananya tahun ini ingin masuk TK.

"Pagi, kak." Nampak Gaara tengah menguap seraya menggeliyat kecil, dibahunya tersampir sebuah handuk kecil, mungkin dia ingin mandi.

"Pagi," aku menjawab sekenanya disela-sela kesibukanku membuat nasi goreng

"Masak apa?"

"Seperti biasa."

Gaara tak menjawab, dia langsung melengos ke kamar mandi. Tak berapa lama kemudian datanglah Sasori, dia celingukan di dapur, memperhatikan aku yang tengah memasak, kemudian dia mengangkut tumpukan piring kotor dan mulai mencucinya. Hmmmmm, kakak yang manis. Dia selalu membantu urusan didapur, dan dia biasanya kebagian tugas mencuci piring. Sedangkan Kankorou? Dia tengah asik menonton acara kartun kesayangannya.

Beginilah kehidupan kami di pagi hari. Tak lama kemudian ayahpun datang dan bergabung denganku didapur, dia mengangkat beberapa piring bersih dan menatanya di meja makan. Setelah itu aku membagikan nasi goreng yang sudah matang.

Aku berseru, "Gaara, sarapan sudah siap!"

"Ya!" terdengar sahutan Gaara dari dalam kamar mandi, tidak sampai 3 menit dia keluar, nampak wajahnya jadi lebih _fresh_, beberapa butir air masih menetes dari ujung rambutnya. Dia langsung menuju meja makan dan mencomot sejumput nasi goreng.

Aku menjentik jarinya, "pakai seragam sekolahmu dulu!"

"Hn," dia merengut kecil, tapi menurut. Dia langsung berlalu ke kamar dan berganti pakaian.

Disela-sela kesibukannya menata piring dan peralatan lainnya ayahku nyeletuk, "panggil adikmu."

Dengan cepat aku melesat ke ruang tamu dimana Kankorou masih tengah menonton televisi

"Kankorou, mamam yuk."

Tapi Kankorou masih belum beranjak, matanya masih tetap melekat ke acara kartun kesayangannya tersebut.

"Yuk mamam," ajakku lagi.

Dia memutar bola matanya kearahku, tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi

"Gendoooooong."

Aku tertawa, dengan sigap kuangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke meja makan. Disana sudah berkumpul ayah dan Sasori. Kududukkan Kankorou tepat disampingku.

"Kankorou mau disuapin?"

Kankorou menggeleng, "Kankorou mamam sendiri aja."

Aku tersenyum seraya mengacak rambutnya gemas, tak lama kemudian datanglah Gaara lengkap dengan seragam dan tas sekolahnya.

"Itadakimasu." Ucapku riang seraya menyuap sarapan pertamaku

Ditengah-tengah dentingan piring yang beradu dengan sendok tiba-tiba ayahku nyeletuk, "persediaan bunga kita sudah habis, ya?"

Mau tak mau aku menghentikan acara makanku, aku mencoba berpikir dan mengingat-ingat.

"Sepertinya sudah habis, kemaren waktu ziarah aku menghabiskan stok bunga kita yang terakhir."

"Kapan kakak terakhir ziarah?" Kali ini Gaara yang bertanya

"Kalau tak salah seminggu yang lalu."

"Pasti sekarang bunganya sudah kering."

Kami selalu mempunyai stok bunga untuk berziarah ke makam ibu, dan bunga itu harus dibeli di Suna. Sedangkan kami tinggal di pinggiran Suna, sehingga bila ingin membeli stok bunga harus melakukan perjalanan yang bisa dikatakan lumayan jauh.

"Kalau begitu kamu hari ini beli bunga, ya? Kebetulan hari ini jadwal mengajarku lagi kosong, jadi aku bisa tinggal di rumah dan menjaga Kankorou"

Aku tersenyum, _that's really a great idea, Dad!. _Dengan semangat aku mengangguk, bayangan bertemu Sasuke nampak didepan mataku. Sasuke adalah pria yang kucintai dan dia tinggal di Suna. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama hanya berhubungan via telepon dan _chatting_ ada kesempatan bisa …..

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" Gaara mengusik acara melamunku

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Kusembunyikan gurat merah dipipiku dengan menunduk dan mencoba menelan kembali sarapanku yang entah kenapa rasanya mendadak hambar.

Selepas makan, aku langsung meninggalkan meja makan, mandi sekenanya, kemudian berlari kecil kekamarku, kukenakan pakaian terbaikku, memoles make up tipis.

"_Damn perfect!"_ kuputar-putar tubuhku didepan cermin, kemudian tersenyum manis. Kusemprotkan parfum sebelum menyambar tas selempang mungil yang tergantung di dinding.

Aku keluar dan celingukan.

"Ayah, Sasori mana?"

"Lagi nyuci piring," ayah menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop, sedangkan Kankorou kembali hanyut menonton acara kartun yang sempat tertunda.

Aku nyengir, aku terlalu bersemangat hingga lupa mencuci piring, untung Sasori pengertian. Maka akupun keluar dan mencoba menghidupkan motorku seorang diri. Dan inilah saat yang paling tak ku suka dari motor _matic_ kesayanganku ini, _starter_nya sudah tak berfungsi, jadi aku harus menghidupkannya secara manual, yaitu dengan menginjaknya di bagian yang yah _you know_ aku tak tahu namanya.

Hampir 10 menit aku mencoba hingga aku kehabisan tenaga, keringat membasahi dahiku. Aku sudah tak sanggup, aku benar-benar butuh bantuan Sasori. Dan sekali lagi, aku kedalam dan celingukan mencari Sasori, beruntung dia sudah selesai mencuci piring, sekarang dia tengah duduk menemani Kankorou menonton kartun.

Kudekati kakakku tersebut dan mencoleknya, dia menoleh, kemudian aku melakukan bahasa isyarat yang artinya aku meminta bantuannya untuk menghidupkan motorku.

Sasori beranjak dan mengikutiku keluar, hanya dengan sekali hentakan dia berhasil menghidupkan motorku, hmmmmm laki-laki memang memiliki tenaga yang hebat.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih akupun mulai mengendarai motorku dengan tenang. _For your information¸ _aku adalah tipe gadis yang takut ngebut di jalan, takut menyeberang, dan tak bisa berenang. Kecepatan rata-rata motorku hanya sekitar 40 km/jam, paling tinggi hanya berkisar 50 km/jam. Aku sengaja tak memberitahukan perihal keberangkatanku ke Suna dengan Sasuke karena aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya. Sepanjang jalan aku tersenyum, membayangkan pertemuan kami, dan berkhayal apa yang akan kukatakan jika aku bertatap muka dengannya untuk pertama kali.

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan sampailah di fery penyeberangan. Diseberang sana adalah kota Suna yang ingin ku datangi. Berhubung aku penakut, maka motorku ku titip di parkiran diseberang fery, sedang aku berjalan kaki.

Ombak memainkan rambut pinkku, aku duduk santai di bangku panjang sepanjang fery sementara fery masih menunggu muatan penuh, disampingku ada ibu-ibu yang menenteng keranjang, isinya penuh dengan sayur-mayur, nampaknya beliau berniat menjual sayuran itu di pasar.

Setelah fery penuh dengan para penumpang, ferypun mulai berjalan membelah sungai Suna yang lumayan luas. Seakan teringat akan sesuatu dengan cepat aku merogoh saku celanaku, ku ambil hp flipku dan menelepon Sasuke. Kulirik jam, masih pagi, mudah-mudahan dia sudah bangun, karena setahuku dijam-jam begini dia masih tidur. Beruntung tak sampai beberapa kali nada sambung terdengar suara Sasuke diseberang telepon. Tapi…..

"Hallo, Han?"

Suara Sasuke tak seperti biasanya, disana sangat bising, bahkan terdengar beberapa kendaran berseliweran disana, _For your information_, Sasuke memanggilku Hannie, sedang aku? Aku juga terbiasa memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Iya, Han. Kamu dimana?"

"Aku di jalan."

**Deg!**

"Oh, dijalan ya." Aku berusaha menutupi rasa kecewaku, "mau kemana?"

"Mau ke Konoha."

**Deg!**

Semakin kecewa, kenapa? Pasalnya Konoha itu sangat jauuuuh dari Suna. Konoha adalah sebuah kota besar yang terletak di Jepang bagian selatan, sedang Suna di bagian tengah. Perlu waktu berjam-jam kesana kalau mengendarai motor. Sedang aku tak ada waktu banyak untuk menyusulnya.

"Kamu ngapain ke Konoha?"

"Ada yang diurus."

"Oh…" Aku _speechless_

"Aku boleh minta sesuatu 'gak?"

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku melanjutkan perjalananku lagi? Ini aku berhenti ditengah jalan hanya demi mengangkat telepon kamu."

"Tidak boleh!"

Aku mendengar suara Sasuke tertawa diujung telepon, inilah yang kusuka darinya, dia tak pernah protes atau keberatan dengan keputusan otoriterku.

"Memangnya kamu 'gak nanya sekarang aku lagi dimana?" aku mulai merengek

"Hm, kamu lagi dimana memangnya?"

"Aku juga lagi di jalan."

"Oh ya?"

_Just it! _Hanya itu tanggapanmu Sasuke?

"Gimana kalau aku mau ketemu kamu sebentar?" Aku mulai merajuk

"Wah gak tau nih, Han. Liat nanti aja deh ya."

"Ih, kok gitu sih…" suaraku meninggi, kuabaikan tatapan aneh dari ibu-ibu pembawa keranjang disampingku.

Sasuke kembali tertawa, "aku sibuk Hannieku sayang."

Aku cemberut, tak berapa lama kemudian fery mulai merapat tanda sudah sampai ke seberang. Ini tandanya aku harus menutup telepon.

"Hm ya sudah deh, ini aku mau lanjut jalan lagi. Ku matikan ya teleponnya?"

"Okay, kamu hati-hati ya, Han."

"Kamu juga, love you."

"Love you too."

Ku tutup lagi hp flipku dan mengantonginya. Aku berjalan menuruni fery dan melesat menerobos kepadatan pasar di Suna. Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah penjual bunga langgananku. Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari fery hingga tak sampai 10 menit aku sudah sampai.

"Eh, eneng. Mau beli bunga?"

"Iya, bi. Seperti biasa ya."

Bibi penjual bunga mengacungkan jempolnya kemudian memasukkan beberapa genggam bunga kedalam plastik.

"Ini, neng." Diserahkannya sebungkus kecil plastik yang sudah menggembung.

"Berapa bi?"

"Seperti biasa?" jawabnya jenaka. Aku tertawa kemudian merogoh sakuku, kukeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan kuberikan pada bibi tersebut.

"Makasih ya bi."

"Iya neng, sama-sama."

Akupun berlalu, kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam, langkahku nampak berat untuk pulang, ini adalah kesempatan langka, jarang-jarang aku ada waktu keluar rumah, namun kesempatan langka menjadi tak istimewa jika aku disini seorang diri tanpa Sasuke. Maka akupun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah saja, kembali aku menaiki fery yang sama, duduk di bangku panjang yang sama, namun kali ini yang duduk disampingku adalah seorang tante-tante yang sibuk dengan gadgetnya. Dia seakan tak terusik dengan keadaan bising disekitarnya. Sesekali dia cekikikan seraya matanya tak pernah lepas dari layar benda segi empat yang tengah dipegangnya. Mungkin dia tengah _chatting_ dengan seseorang? Entahlah….

Sepanjang jalan aku melamun, fery bergerak dengan lambat, angin lembut menerpa kulitku dan memainkan rambutku. Aku bertopang dagu melihat gulungan ombak, beberapa kali aku menghela nafas berat. Tak berapa lama kemudian fery sudah sampai keseberang. Akupun segera turun dan mengambil motor yang kutitip di parkiran. Setelah membayar biaya parkir aku melajukan motorku perlahan. Beruntung motorku harus rewel hanya dikali pertama dihidupkan, selebihnya dia sudah bisa di_starter._

.

.

.

20 menit yang terasa lama, sebelum pulang kusempatkan untuk berziarah ke makam ibuku. Dan satu lagi yang membuat aku was-was. Aku harus menyeberang! Aku memberhentikan motorku dan menyalakan _rating_. Aku celingukan kekiri dan kekanan, setelah memastikan bahwa benar-benar aman, akupun menyeberang dengan perlahan.

Aku menyusuri komplek pemakaman, disini adalah makam keluarga, semua keluargaku bersemayam disini sebagai tempat peristirahatan terakhir mereka, diseberang makam ibuku adalah makam kakek nenekku, tepat disamping makam ibuku ada tanah lapang yang rencananya akan menjadi makam ayahku jika telah tiada dan menyusul ibu. Komplek pemakaman yang sunyi membuat perasaanku yang awalnya agak kecewa menjadi semakin tenang, kudekati nisan ibu, kusentuh nama ibuku yang tertera disana. Hatiku berasa tercubit, nyeri.

"Sakura merindukanmu, ibu."

Aku sudah tak bisa menangis lagi, sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang keluar saat aku merasa rindu akan sosok seorang ibu. Sekali lagi ku sentuh lembut makam ibu serta memanjatkan doa semoga ibuku selalu bahagia disana. Kurogoh plastik yang kubawa dan kugenggam sejumput bunga dan menaburkannya di sepanjang makam ibu. Dengan sekejap wangi bebungaan menyeruak dan memasuki indera penciumanku.

Aku berdiri, kutatap makam ibu dengan perasaan hati yang entah aku sendiripun tak tahu maknanya, ku genggam plastik bunga ditanganku dengan erat.

"Bu, Sakura pulang dulu."

Ku tatap makam ibu sekali lagi sebelum aku benar-benar beranjak pulang. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju motorku yang terparkir tidak terlalu jauh dari area pemakaman. Ku naiki motorku serta kuhirup dalam-dalam udara disekitar pemakaman. Sangat sejuk, sangat bersih dan sangat tenang. Aku suka disini. Setelah menghidupkan motorku akupun beranjak pulang. Dan sekali lagi aku harus melakukan hal yang amat sangat ingin kuhindari – menyeberang jalan. Euuuuurgh…..

.

.

.

"Tadaima."

Tak ada sahutan, kemana semua orang?

"Ayah…."

Tetap tak ada sahutan.

"Kankorou…."

Tiba-tiba ada suara gedebak-gedebuk dari arah dapur.

"Kakak Sakura datang….! Kakak Sakura datang…." Kankorou melompat-lompat riang menyambut kedatanganku, nampak remah-remah roti masih menempel disekitar mulutnya.

"Ayah mana?"

Jari kecilnya menunjuk dapur, "lagi mamam kue dibelakang."

"Oh ya? Enak?"

"Enaaaaaaak sekali." Dia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, kemudian bergelayut manja di kakiku pertanda dia minta di gendong.

Dengan sigap aku mengangkatnya kepangkuanku dan kuputar-putar tubuhnya, dia tertawa riang seraya melonjak kegirangan.

"Lagi! Lagi!"

"Haha, sudah ya, kakak capek."

Kuturunkan Kankorou dari gendonganku dan aku berjalan ke dapur diikuti Kankorou.

"Ayah…"

Ayah yang tengah asik melahap roti sontak menghentikan aktivitasnya

"Eh, sudah pulang, Sakura? Bagaimana bunganya?"

Aku mengangkat bungkusan plastik yang kubawa

"Sudah, Sasori mana?" aku celingukan mencari sosok kakakku yang tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya di rumahku tersebut.

"Oh, dia sedang ke rumah bibi Yuna, tadi beliau menelepon minta ditemani karena suaminya dinas keluar kota selama beberapa hari."

"Oh…" aku manggut-manggut, bibi Yuna dan paman Koto – suaminya adalah keluarga dari pihak ayahku, mereka sudah lama menikah namun masih belum dikaruniai anak, jadi di rumah hanya ada mereka berdua sedang paman Koto sering dinas keluar kota, jadi selama paman Koto tidak ada, Sasori lah yang menemani bibi Yuna, karena bibi Yuna sama sepertiku, tipe wanita penakut.

Ayah langsung berdiri, "kalau begitu simpan bunganya didalam kulkas agar tidak cepat layu. Ini ada roti pemberian tetangga, kamu cobain deh. Enak lho!" Kemudian ayah berlalu, tapi sejurus kemudian beliau berbalik lagi, "oh ya, kamu tidak usah memasak untuk makan siang nanti, tadi ayah sudah membeli makanan."

"Kankorou dan ayah sudah mamam, Kankorou sudah kenyang." Tiba-tiba adikku nyeletuk seraya mengelus-elus perutnya.

Aku tertawa akibat polah lucunya, kecium sebentar pipinya sebelum berlalu ke kamar ingin berganti baju dan beristirahat barang sebentar.

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama aku tertidur aku tak tahu, hanya saja saat aku membuka mata, hari sudah tidak seterang tadi, mungkin sekarang sudah sore. Ku lirik jam dinding, astaga! Sudah jam 4! dan aku baru ingat belum makan siang! Ku cek hp flipku. Kosong, tak ada sms, tak ada telepon.

"Ya ampun Sasuke, sibuk apa sih kamu?" aku memijit keningku perlahan, kemudian beringsut menuju dapur karena perutku sudah berteriak minta diisi.

"Sore kakak."

Kankorou manis sekali, dia langsung berlari dan memelukku.

"Sore juga Kankorou," aku balas memeluknya

Dia menarik tanganku mengajak ikut menonton acara main gamenya, sebenarnya yang main adalah Gaara, sedang Kankorou hanyalah menjadi penonton setia.

"Kakak mamam dulu ya…"

Kankorou nampak berpikir, "mmmmmmmm oke, tapi habis mamam kesini ya…"

"Haha baiklah." Kucium pipinya sekilas kemudian beranjak ke dapur

Saat kubuka lemari tempat biasanya aku menyimpan makanan. Yippie~ ayahku membeli berbagai hidangan ternyata, yang kesemuanya didominasi oleh ayam. Hmmmm, beliau memang tahu sekali makanan favoritku, perutku yang laparpun semakin keroncongan. Dengan cekatan aku mengambil nasi serta lauk pauknya dan makan dengan khidmat. Sesekali melirik hp takut ada kabar dari Sasuke yang tetap tak kunjung datang.

Selesai makan bisa kulihat tumpukan piring kotor menumpuk ditempat pencucian, kalau Sasori di rumah sudah pasti dia akan mencucinya. Kubawa piring bekas makanku dan mencuci semuanya. Selepas mencuci piring akupun bergabung dengan Gaara dan Kankorou. Sebenarnya aku senang menonton Gaara bermain game, namun kali ini aku tak terlalu fokus, karena perhatianku terbagi dengan Sasuke, sudah hampir seharian ini dia tak ada memberi kabar. Sesekali kulirik hpku, aku bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"_Duh, Sasuke. Kamu dimana?"_

Haripun beranjak semakin sore, Gaara sepertinya sudah lelah bermain, dia mematikan playstation dan mengganti ke channel televisi yang menayangkan kartun kesukaan Kankorou. Benar, televisi kami memang hampir selalu menyala seharian, kalau tidak dipakai untuk menonton kartun, berarti dipakai main game oleh Gaara.

Aku dan Kankorou tengah asik menonton kartun hingga tiba-tiba…

"Kak Sakura."

Aku menoleh, nampak Gaara tengah menunjuk kepintu depan, "ada seseorang mencarimu."

Aku memicingkan mata, "siapa?" tapi Gaara sudah berlalu ke kamarnya hingga tak mendengar pertanyaanku.

Aku beringsut keluar meninggalkan Kankorou, dan benar saja! Orang yang tengah mencariku, orang yang tengah berdiri diambang pintuku, orang yang tengah tersenyum hangat padaku sore ini adalah dia! Sasukeku! Orang yang hampir seharian ini membuatku uring-uringan. Dan lihatlah senyum bodohnya, aaaaaaargh Sasuke! Tidakkah kau tahu kalau seharian ini aku mengkhawatirkanmu?

Ingin sekali aku menghambur kepelukannya, memberondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, "kamu dari mana saja?" "kenapa tak menelepon?" Kenapa 'gak ngasih kabar?" tapiiii, kutahan saja. Malu dilihat tetangga. Hahaha…

"Tadi aku kehujanan."

"Oh ya? Memang disana hujan?"

"Iya, tadi hujan disana, tapi aku gapapa. Hmmmm, sudah ya, aku mau pulang."

Aku merengut, "ih! Kok gitu!"

Dia kembali tertawa, "aku cuman mau lihat wajahmu aja sebentar kesini," dan dia beranjak menuju motornya.

"Ih, jangan pulaaaaaang!" aku merengek seraya menarik-narik tangannya.

"Aku capek banget, Han."

"Gak peduli!" Lagi, aku bertindak otoriter padanya.

"Hm, ya sudah deh," dia kemudian duduk diberanda rumahku, akupun mengikutinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Kupegang jaketnya, memang agak basah.

"Duh, kamu kedinginan 'gak, Han?" aku khawatir, sangat khawatir

"Ah, aku gapapa."

Bisa kulihat wajah lelahnya, sehabis perjalanan jauh, kehujanan, penuh debu. Tapi aku tak ingin dia langsung pulang, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya lebih lama karena sudah lama kami tak bertemu.

"Boleh aku numpang tiduran 'gak?" dia nyengir

"Ah, boleh kok." Kutepuk pahaku menyuruhnya tiduran disitu.

"Hehe, jangan. Takut dilihat tetangga."

Akupun tertawa.

Dia lelah, dia ingin cepat istirahat, dan aku menahannya. Maafkan aku Sasuke, _I just wanna spend my time with you._

Kami mengobrol banyak, aaaaaah betapa aku merindukan saat seperti ini, saat kami tertawa bersama, bercanda bersama.

"Han, aku mau cium," akupun bergelayut manja dilengannya.

"Tapi aku penuh debu nih," Sasuke mengusap-usap pipinya

"Kalau gitu aku cium keteknya boleh?"

"Oh boleh-boleh," dengan sigap dia mengangkat tangannya keatas, aku tertawa keras

"Ah, 'gak mau." Aku menggeleng seraya mencubit kecil pinggangnya

Sasuke juga ikut tertawa seraya berusaha menghindar dari serangan cubitanku.

"Katanya tadi mau cium ketekku."

"Gak jadiiiiiiiii!" aku menghentikan cubitanku.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan hapenya dan mengajakku ber_selfie _ria.

Aku langsung nyeletuk, "pakai hpku aja, ada _front cam_ nya."

"Widih, hp baru nih, boleh deh." Dimasukkannya lagi hpnya kedalam tas kemudian kami mulai berselfie ria menggunakan hp baruku.

Berbagai pose kami lakukan, berpuluh-puluh foto sudah terabadikan, namun kebiasaan Sasukeku ini adalah, biar seberapa banyak dia berfoto, yang disimpannya hanya beberapa, sisanya dihapus. Seperti kali ini, sudah tak terhitung berapa puluh foto yang dihapusnya hingga yang tersisa tinggal dua foto.

"Nah, yang ini kirim ke hpku ya." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk foto kami yang tersisa. Diapun mengeluarkan kembali hpnya yang didalam tas. Setelah kukirimkan foto yang dimaksud dia mulai membuka aplikasi edit foto dan mulai bereksperimen disana.

"Hmmm, sepertinya kalau dibikin efek gelap bagus deh."

Aku melirik layar hpnya sekilas, "_maybe_."

Tak berapa lama kemudian…

"Nah selesai."

Aku kembali melirik hasil editannya, dia membuat efek gelap difoto kami hingga nampak agak sedikit angker. Haha, aku tak mengerti selera laki-laki.

"Nanti kutulis Me and My Friend," dia melirik nakal kearahku

Aku kembali melancarkan cubitanku, "ih jahaaaaaaaaat."

"Hahaha, bercanda Hannie."

"Beneran nanti ditulis seperti itu?"

Dia menggeleng seraya tetap tersenyum nakal. Sasuke memang seperti itu, menyebalkan, tapi ngangenin.

"Hmmm, jam berapa sekarang?"

Nah ini! Sebuah pertanyaan berbahaya yang bermakna ganda, sebuah pertanda kalau dia ingin pulang.

"Baru jam 10 pagi," jawabku sekenanya seraya membuang muka. Ngambek.

"Diiiiih ngambek," dia menjawil daguku, "nanti kita ketemu lagi kok."

Haha, aku memang tak bisa ngambek lama-lama dengan Sasukeku tersayang ini.

"Ya sudah, nanti kalau mau jalan ke Konoha lagi, kamu harus kasih kabar ya."

"Okay!"

Sasuke beranjak ingin pulang, disodorkannya tangannya kearahku. Kusambut dan kucium, sebuah ritual wajib kalau diantara kami ada yang ingin pulang.

"Kamu hati-hati ya."

Aku tertawa, "yang seharusnya hati-hati itu kamu, Han."

"Hehe, ya sudah, aku pulang ya. Salam untuk semuanya."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Aku berdiri diambang selasar rumahku, ku tatap kepulangannya hingga dia tak ada lagi dari pandanganku baru aku masuk ke rumah.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, kukunci pintu rumahku dan menutup gorden rumah. Selepas itu aku kembali ke kamarku dan mengeluarkan hpku. Perasaanku menghangat saat melihat foto terbaruku.

"_I love you so much_, Hannie." Ku sentuh foto Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum. Kemudian kuatur menjadi wallpaper hpku.

Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I'm so glad to be yours**_

_**I'm so glad for having your love**_

_**As long as we breath**_

_**I just wanna tell you...**_

_**That my love will never disappear**_

_**Trust me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic pertamaku #ngelap keringat

Well, bagaimana menurutmu?

Mind to RnR?


End file.
